


Awkward

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluffy feel good, protective Garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a lingering migraine from her encounter with Leviathan; seeking help from Kaidan stirs a rare flame of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

I rarely, if ever, get sick, which I consider a lucky combination of Dr. Chakwas' slightly-intrusive care and my own robust immune system. I have been exposed to dangerous viruses and bacteria for years in the heat of combat and hardly contracted a sniffle.

The last few days, however, I had been crippled with severe migraines, and I'd had just about enough. Dr. Chakwas had done all she could, yet they persisted. It was she who suggested I seek the migraine guru on the ship, and with some chagrin and great hope I made my way down to the observation deck.

Kaidan and I were still a bit unsettled around each other; our smiles a little forced, our laughter a little loud. We were still trying to figure out how to be friends, and I dreaded making him feel obliged.

I needn't have worried. His greeting was awkward, but he immediately relaxed and went into a delightful soldier-friend mode when I slumped against him on the couch, clutching my head and moaning by way of explanation.

As the good doctor had suspected, Kaidan knew of several natural remedies that began helping quickly. He closed the window port, throwing the room in darkness and turned down the heating.  A warm compress was offered next, and I was surprised at how it soothed the blinding ache in my eyes. Lastly, just as I was about to complain of the cold, he cuddled me in a blanket against his side as he ever so gently rubbed at my temples.

"What brought this on?" he finally whispered.

I haltingly explained my encounter with the Leviathan and my subsequent terrific headache that hadn't left me yet. He nodded worriedly, quietly asking a few other questions about the type and severity over the last few days and adjusting his gentle massage accordingly. Usually I dislike talking about myself, especially to complain, but I felt completely at ease due to his obvious and genuine concern. He even managed to coax a chuckle out of me once or twice, despite the pain.

This... This was how I remembered Kaidan. Selfless, kind, understanding.  A strong martyr streak, though I wasn't one to point fingers. We were normal again, as if _finally_ Horizon and Mars were distant memories to erase. Though still miserable physically, I felt more relaxed than I had for quite some time and slipped into a deep sleep, propped against his solid shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~

I awoke tangled in damp sheets in my own bed. The lights were off, heightening my disorientation until I noticed the soft glow of the fish tank. Whatever Kaidan had done, it worked, and I vowed to do the same for him during his next bout.

Mentally I took assessment of myself; my skin felt slick and sweaty, my hair clumping to my skull in what I assumed was an impressive disarray. I was also unclothed, modesty preserved only by the sheets and now I really didn't want to imagine how I'd gotten here anymore.

Muttering nonsense to myself, I struggled to disengage my arms from the blanket- then bit back a yelp as a warm hand pressed my head gently but firmly back into the pillow. I flailed ungracefully until I heard a deep, soothing voice that was blessedly _not_ Kaidan's.

"Relax, Shepard. You slept most of the night but you've had a fever."

"Oh gods I'm glad it's you, Garrus," I sighed, reaching up blindly to grope for his face. I misjudged the distance but found his neck instead, massaging the silky skin clumsily. "Please tell me it was you who got me into bed."

His affirmative response was preceded by a worrisome pause. I frowned up at him as I used my newfound leverage to hoist myself up.

"What is it?"

"Alenko and I had a... disagreement." He huffed a short sigh, ruffling my wild hair. "I'm surprised you managed to sleep through it."

"Damn, and he'd been so nice helping me earlier." I mimicked his sigh. "What was it about?"

"It was my fault," he added quickly, and I shook my head in denial. "No, it was. You know I'm not a jealous person by nature, Shepard, but- But when I saw you curled in his arms and looking so tired and worn, well..." He trailed off, his wide gesture barely seen in the soft light. "I should be the one to care for you when you're ill, I _want_ to, it's my right; and I think I declared that with a sizable amount of force. Alenko retaliated with some choice words and it escalated from there. I don't begrudge the help he obviously gave you, but putting you to bed and guarding your sleep- That is my duty and privilege, not his."

Garrus was right; I would never have pegged him as someone who could fall prey to jealousy. The fact that he had, for me, made me smile. I looped both arms around his neck, dragging him closer so that I could maneuver into his lap.

"To be fair, I would have protested no matter who was caring for you at the time." His hands slid up my back, skin on skin, and I shivered. "Perhaps I should've warned you sooner."

"That you have a jealous streak? I find it fascinating."

"That all turians can be overzealous regarding their mates," he corrected awkwardly. "I have since apologized to the Major, but I'm pretty sure he took it personally, considering our history with him. Specifically yours."

"And then you watched over me all night?" I asked incredulously.

"All night."

I applied light pressure to his neck, encouraging his head to lower enough so I could touch my forehead to his. "I'm... Well. I'm flattered and embarrassed. I had a fever, you said?"

"Yes; I tended to it. I kept your face cool and changed your sheets twice after consulting Dr. Chakwas over the comm."

I laughed, pressing a line of kisses down the scarred side of his face. He rumbled appreciably, his hands tightening on my waist.

"I take it you approve?"

"I'm trying to avoid dissent among the crew, but, yes," I admitted. "Many people think of me as some hero and I have to live up to that; it's comforting to know I have a hero of my own."

He nuzzled my cheek, warm breath ghosting over my skin. "Always, Shepard. I'm whatever you need."


End file.
